The present disclosure relates to biometric identification, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of enrolling a user of a device in biometric identification using passive sensors.
Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve an identification of an individual using one or more biometrics. Typically, users are asked to provide consent to the collection of a biometric profile. When the user consents, the device provides an active enrollment experience in which the user is prompted to interact with a biometric scanner in a particular manner. The device generates a biometric profile of the user based on the interactions with the biometric scanner. The biometric profile is then stored in association with the user's credentials, and can be used for performing various operations such as identification.
A passive biometric identification uses a sensor with which the user does not directly interact. In one example, for instance, iris recognition is considered as one of the most secure forms of biometric authentication and verification. With cameras becoming smaller, products are now available in the market that use iris recognition as a primary mode of authentication to secure all the data on the device they intend to protect. An iris scanning camera is an example of a passive biometric sensor in that the user does not directly interact with the camera. An explicit enrollment procedure for passive biometric identification may be awkward for a user, especially during an out of box experience when the user is first interacting with the device.
Thus, there is a desire for improvements in the field of identification of an individual using one or more biometrics.